Orlando
by Connor McKinley
Summary: Kevin has a decision to make. McPriceley, Thomas/Price friendship and hits of Cunnilungi if you look hard enough.


From seat number B16 on the plane from Uganda to Salt Lake City, the designated landing spot for the Mormons, Kevin Price was brooding. Not just any brooding, _full-on _brooding- creased eyebrows, heaving chest, chin situated on right fist. So very strange and unusual for the normally chipper missionary. Well, _ex_-missionary, though he supposed that title had been installed a year an a half ago, when he and his fellow missionaries in Uganda were excommunicated from the church. But it had been agreed that they were all still missionaries until they left, which they promised to do together, as they family that they had become. Truth be told, Kevin had wanted nothing more than to catch the first flight to Orlando the second they were excommunicated, but a certain pair of glowing blue eyes that were matched easily by red hair and porcelain skin that belonged to Elder McKinley changed his mind mid-though into creating the most rousing speech of his life. The speech that allowed them to stay for the next year and a half. Kevin promised himself that that would be the last of his compromises regarding the ex-mission leader, but now... He wasn't so sure.

"Hey, you okay bud?" Elder Thomas, who sat next to Kevin, asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Why do you ask?" Elder Price was shaken out of his frustrated fog.

"You just look... I don't know, pissed off." Elder Thomas chuckled. "You wanna tell me what's going on?"

Kevin sighed, and managed to tear his eyes away from Elder McKinley to talk. "Well, I mean, okay. So ever since I came to Uganda, I've been having... Thoughts."

Elder Thomas sat with his eyes wide, urging Kevin on.

"Gay thoughts. And they've been about... Um... Elder McKinley. And I know that that isn't a big deal, you know, because we're not Latter-Day Saints anymore, but now he's going back to New York and I've always dreamed of going to Orlando. That was always my dream, but I just don't know if I can live without him."

"Well," Elder Thomas sighed, "That's a lot to take in. But I just want you to know that all of the Elders still accept you and love you, gay or not."

"What?" Kevin guffawed, "B-but I haven't even told anyone yet!"

"Oh, Please! Elder, you aren't exactly the king of subtlety. The long glances, the goofy smiles... We _all _know." Thomas took a breath before continuing, "And you'll be happy to know that Connor has come to accept his sexuality, and he feel the same way about you."

"Oh yeah? And how would you know?" Kevin asked, sitting back in his seat to continue staring at the redhead a few rows in front of him.

"I'm his _mission companion, _remember?" Thomas scoffed. "He tells me everything."

There was a long silence before Kevin spoke. "But what am I supposed to do? I mean, Orlando is my dream, but.. So is Elder McKinley, I think. And New York is _his _dream. I can't ask him to give that up for me."

"Connor," Thomas interjected at the end of the sentence. "His name is Connor. Remember."

"That doesn't help."

"I know. I just though you might want to have at least that."

"D-does he know my name?"

"Of course, he _is _the mission leader."

"God, you just made this about six hundred times harder."

"Just... Do what you think will make you happy. All I know is that you two obviously like each other and it would probably benefit you a lot if you got together."

The conversation ended there, and Thomas went back to SkyMall while Kevin went back to thinking. If Connor really did like him, something could be done. He knew that his mission companion Arnold Cunningham would follow him wherever he decided to go, and therefore Nabulungi, the lovely girl who had wanted to come back to the states with Arnold, would come along too. That would make things easier. Arnold's loud tendency for singing songs and making up stories would be more than enough entertainment, and from what he could recall Nabulungi had a lovely voice. Perhaps he didn't like Orlando, but the things that came with it, and with Connor, Arnold and Nabu, maybe he could have just that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kevin was still churning his mind at the Salt Lake City airport. Everyone was getting flights to wherever they were headed, and, up until a few minutes ago, that had been Orlando for him. His mind was attacking itself- _Orlando or New York? Orlando or New York? Orlando or Connor? Wait, what?_

Fortunately, he didn't have to think very long. The P.A crackled to life and announced the flight to New York boarding in 5 minutes. _Connor's flight._ And that was it. Kevin made up his mind and began running. The terminal to New York was across the airport. Arnold and Nabu, whom he had filled in on the situation, ran after him.

With the weight of his backpack on his shoulders, Kevin ran faster than he ever had. His legs burned and he knocked things over as he zoomed past but he didn't stop. He told himself that this was a test, that if he could reach the terminal before the plane boarded and took off, he and Connor were meant to be. If not, well, Orlando it was. Luckily, he managed to get there just as Connor was about to hand over his ticket.

"Connor!" He shouted, but instantly regretted it- people stared at him and a baby began to cry. Connor turned around just before the threshold of the doors.

"E-Elder Price?" It was almost a whisper, but Kevin could hear it clear as crystal. That was the sign. He ran towards the shorter boy and grabbed him, accidentally smashing heir faces together.

"Ow, ow. Okay, I get the whole 'romantic gesture' and everything, but are you trying to kill me?" Connor chuckled.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just... I couldn't let you leave without me." Kevin replied.

"Really, you want to come with me?" Connor asked.

"Well, Arnold and Nabu want to come as well. But yeah. I... I love you, Connor."

"Oh, Kevin Price, I love you too!" And they kissed, for real.

"Um, sir? Are you boarding this plane or not?" The sleepy-eyed man standing behind the counter asked.

"Yes, yes. I need three more tickets, please." Connor stuttered, pushing a few hundred dollar bills towards the man.

"Sorry, can't buy that here. gotta get those at Admissions."

"Kevin, take this and get some tickets. Get the next flight there and find me at the Mariot on 36th as soon as you can, okay?" Connor pushed the money into Kevin's hands.

"Where did you get all of this money?" Kevin asked.

"I've been saving. I have to go, but you know where to find me, okay?" Connor turned and began to leave.

"Connor," Even Kevin himself could hear the neediness in his own voice. Connor stopped once again.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And like that, he was gone. Except this time, there was no moral dilemma. Kevin simply put his arms around Arnold and Nabulungi and lead them to admissions.


End file.
